Teen Gladers
by Kylee1104
Summary: The sun never scorched the earth. Everything WICKED said happened never happened. The only real part about their experiments were the people, injuries, and deaths. Thomas found out his real name is Stiles Stilinski. When he goes home without knowing that the supernatural exists, what will happen? Will he ever remember what happened before the maze? BAD WITH SUMMERIES!
1. Chapter 1

Stiles pov:

About a day ago I had gotten back to the other Gladers after being shot. About ten hours ago me and everyone else were rescued from WICKED while Teresa was in the middle of ambushing us so she could do her role in betraying me. Teresa explained to everyone that WICKED said if she didn't make me feel betrayed by her that they would kill me.

I found out that Rachel, Teresa, Aris, and I never worked for WICKED and that we were brought in just two days before me and Rachel were sent into the maze which was enough time for them to alter our brains so we could use our gift and wipe our memories.

We found out that the sun never scorched the earth. We were underground the whole time. We also found out that after I was shot WICKED started putting something in the air to relieve the pain in my arm so we could keep going. When my arm started to hurt the and I told the people that I had been shot somewhere in the scorch and they gave me some pain killers and told me to be careful when using my arm.

The people who were experimenting on us for who knows what are all either dead or in jail. Everything but the people going crazy because of the flare was real. Anyone who was injured was injured, and unfortunately anyone who died had died.

Me and the rest of the Gladers were spending the night at a lab/hospital somewhere in California so we could get our real names back. The scientists and doctors said that they couldn't get us back anything but our names because they didn't recognize some of the stuff they used to wipe our memories but they recognized enough to get us all our real names back.

I was surprised anyone could even pronounce my real name. I also remembered a nickname that literally everyone called me by before I was sent into the maze and what my last name was.

I walked into the room that all the boys would be in for the night. I hadn't told any of the Gladers my real name since we decided that we would go to our rooms and tell everyone one what our name was in an order. The order we were going to tell the rest of the Gladers our names would be the order of what subject number we were given by WICKED, which means Aris would be first, then me, and so on.

After we all got settled we waited for Aris to say what his real name was.

"My last name is the only part of my name that was fake. My real name is Aris Dunbar. Anyone else whose name was the same as in the maze?"

There was a course of yes's among every Glader that was in the room but me.

"Well Thomas, you were wrong about our names although the girl's names might be different." Minho said not realizing that I didn't say my name was the same.

"My name was made up although I wish my name was Thomas right now."

"It cant be worse than having your first name be a kind of lizard and your last name be a kind of way people might say die."

"Its way worse."

"You want to hear my real name before." I gave him a look of curiosity wondering what his name was. "Fine. If I tell you, you tell us."

"Deal."

"My name is Newt Parrish. Now do your part of the deal."

"Fine, my name is Quionlikion Stilinski, but everyone always called me Stiles."

It was silent for a few seconds until everyone including me burst out laughing.

After a minute or so the laughing died down a bit but everyone was still smiling. Attention started going back to me but when it did everyone was looking at me, eyes wide, gaping.

"Did Stiles the boring shuck faced slint-head actually laugh _and_ smile in the same minute?" Minho asked.

"I think he did. Am I going insane or something?" Newt asked.

Newt came up to me and checked me for a temperature by using the back of his hand to feel my cheeks and forehead. "You feeling alright Stiles? You laughed and smiled in the same minute and I'm pretty sure that's impossible to get from you. And before you ask how me and Minho caught on to your nickname from before you got to the Glade so fast don't. I don't even know how."

At them saying this everyone started a laughing but Newt, Minho, and I.

"I'm okay. Other than the fact that I was shot I feel perfectly fine. And before you ask, yes I did take a painkiller not that long ago so I feel perfectly fine right now." I said with a small laugh.

"Are you possessed or something because seeing you smile and laugh so much in one day should be impossible!" Minho said with sarcasm lacing his voice.

At the word ' _possessed'_ a huge pain came to my head. I just tried to ignore it and pay attention to my friends.

"I'm fine guys, seriously." I laughed.

Newt went to pat my arm while turning around then as soon as he touched the bare skin on my arm he stopped and got a concerned and worried look on his face.

"Holy shuck Stiles!" He said after moving his hand to touch another spot on my arm, catching Minho's attention.

"What Newt?" Minho asked.

Newt just ignored him and checked me for a temperature again this time pulling back like something burnt him.

"Is he burning up or is it just me?"

Minho checked me for a temperature and had the same reaction Newt did.

The pain in my head worsened. I couldn't see clearly and was swaying on my feet. I grabbed my head and shut my eyes hoping it would do something to lessen the pain but it didn't. Newt and Minho saw my actions and called Clint over. By this time the Gladers had stopped laughing and were all looking at me in fear.

"Stiles, are you in pain?" Newt asked. I nodded.

The pain in my head was getting to the point where I couldn't decide whether I would prefer this or being shot.

"You took a painkiller didn't you?" Clint asked. I nodded.

"How much does it hurt?" Newt asked.

I didn't respond. The pain in my head was almost unbearable. It started to hurt to breath and they could tell because my breathes were short and painful.

"Frypan, go find a doctor!" Minho yelled.

"Harry, go with him!" Newt said.

I fell down but within a few milliseconds Newt, Minho, and Clint were laying me down on a bed.

"Stiles, does this hurt more than getting shot?" Newt asked. I nodded.

"Does it hurt more than going through the changing?"

"Changing... Doesn't... Hurt..." I said in between gasps for breath.

"Stay awake Stiles. Bad things will happen if you fall asleep." Clint said.

More pain flooded me and I cried out from all of the pain.

Everyone started at me in shock and worry.

The last thing I heard before everything went dark was my friends yelling my name.

Newt pov:

Stiles cried out in pain. Everyone including me couldn't help but stare in shock and worry. This kid was the kid who only ever cried out in surprise. Even when he got shot the only times he cried out in pain was when someone touched his bad shoulder.

Stiles was now as pale as Teresa when we took her out of the box thinking she was dead. His eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

"Stiles!" Me and all of his friends yelled.

I rushed to check his pulse and was overwhelmed with negative emotions when I didn't feel one. Tears immediately started spilling out of my eyes and I let them fall. Then an idea came to my mind.

"Clint! He doesn't have a pulse!"

Clint rushed forward and checked for himself. When he didn't feel a pulse he told me to move then started doing CPR.

"Come on. You've been through too much, and come too far to give up now. Were finally out of WICKED's grasp. You cant die now." Minho said from behind me.

After a few minutes of Clint doing CPR and silent sobs from everyone in the room but me and the rest of his friends who were letting waterfalls come out, Stiles took a large gasp of air then started breathing normally again. Instead of waking up he stayed asleep looking like Teresa when she was in coma.

"Should we wake him up?" Aris asked.

"I don't think he would wake up. His heartbeat is the same pace as Teresa's when she entered coma and he looks like her when she entered coma too. We can give it a shot though." Clint said.

I walked over and started shaking him lightly.

"Stiles, wake up. Come on man wake up." I said in a soft tone.

After about a minute I gave up.

"Well at least his skin isn't unbearably warm." I said.

"I'd say he's in coma." Clint said.

"Aris. When I took Stiles to go see Teresa while she was in coma he said that she was talking to him inside his head. Do you think you can do it right now?"

"I think so. Let me try. By the way we can feel each others presence and it felt like part of me had been ripped away before you even got over to him to check his pulse and that was the ability to communicate with him. His presence is back now so I'll try. I Just wanted to let you know because Teresa probably felt it too and she might be on her way."

Aris pov:

 _Stiles?_

 _What happened? Why cant I use any of my senses?_

 _You were dead. Clint brought you back. We think your in coma. Are you in pain or something?_

 _No but images and memories are floating through my mind. Not much but they are. Tell Clint I said thank you._

"Aris? Did it work?" Newt said.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" Minho asked.

"He was wondering what happened. He said he cant use any of his senses. He also said that there are a few images and memories floating through his head. He also told me to tell Clint he says thank you."

"Keep talking to him. Hear what-" Minho was cut off by an angry and worried looking Teresa barging through the door.

"What happened to Tom?!" She yelled once she saw him.

No one answered her. They were all to afraid since she is the strongest out of almost everyone there. She even told me that Stiles bet her against three fourths of the people that they had when I first met them including himself.

"What happened to him?!" She yelled this time louder.

"I felt his presence leave and come back so don't think I don't know something happened. Now tell me." She said a little calmer this time.

"I would like to know what happened too." Brenda said coming through the door.

"HediedbutClintbroughthimbackandnowhe'sincomawithimagesandmemoriesfloatinginhishead." I said quickly. The Gladers looked at me in shock since their all used to me being quiet and not talking too much.

"Say it again Aris. _Slower_ this time. I don't want to have to yell at you like I did while we were in coma." She said. The Gladers looked at her with weird expressions after she said that. "What? We could speak to each other while we were in coma and we got into a fight. Long story short I won and we couldn't speak to each other for a few hours which is when I somewhat terrorized Tom by speaking to him in his mind for the first time."

" _Somewhat?!_ Dude he ran into the maze and didn't come back for a few hours then he still wouldn't even talk to some of his best friends then fell asleep in the Deadheads! At first he seemed to be really curious about you but after that he seemed to have lost all interest in you until you woke up and went straight to him." Newt said.

"Stiles died but Clint brought him back to life and now he's in coma. He said that there are a few memories and images floating around inside his head." I said answering her question.

"HE _DIED!_ " The two girls yelled.

"Maybe." Minho, Newt, and I squeaked.

"Do you even have a clue of what this could do to him?!" Brenda yelled.

"No." Most of the boys in the room squeaked.

"Bardo. It literally means in-between state." Teresa said.

"What state?" Minho asked.

"Life and death." Teresa said.

"There are different progressive states." Brenda said.

"Wait so if there are different progressive states, what's the last one?" I asked.

"Death." Teresa said with tears welling up in her eyes. Several Gladers in the room gasped not only because of the last state of bardo but also because Teresa has never cried in front of them.

I went over to Teresa and pulled her into a hug to calm her down and she let me.

 _I doubt Stiles is going to die. If he does I'll resurrect him and kill him again._ I said in her mind.

 _Why did you call him Stiles both times you were talking about him? Is that his name?_ She said back as the let the tears come out.

 _No, his name is just impossible to pronounce and he said that everyone that he knew before he got to the Glade called him that and we all caught on to it quickly_. I said. She laughed into my shoulder and I was reminded how WICKED chose us to be each others double.

 _Speaking of names what's yours?_ She asked.

 _I'm Aris Dunbar. What about you?_

 _Teresa Hale._

 _Glad we officially met. Why don't you talk to Thomas. Just to calm yourself down._

 _Thanks Aris._

 _Hey, you would have done the same thing. Even the bravest of people can be terrified and need to cry every once and a while. Its the only thing that shows their human._ I said using a joking voice at the end. She laughed into my shoulder a little which calmed me down a little then pulled away from the hug.

"Better?" I asked.

"Let me talk to Stiles then I'll be better."

I nodded with a small smile then turned my attention to the rest of the Gladers who were staring at me with shocked expressions.

"What?"

"Dude. I think you broke Teresa." Minho said.

"What? Why?"

"She has never cried in front of us before. Then when she was in the middle of crying on your shoulder she laughed. Then she cried. Then she laughed. Were you doing that voodoo klunk again?" Minho said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah."

"What were you talking about?" Newt asked.

"I said that I doubted Stiles was going to die and if he did I would resurrect him and kill him again. She asked why we keep calling him Stiles and I explained that his name is impossible to pronounce and he said everyone called him Stiles before so were just calling him that. Then we introduced ourselves with first and last names. I told her to talk to Thomas. Said something to comfort her. And that's where our conversation ended."

Not that long afterwards while Teresa was telling us what Thomas said doctors burst through the doors and asked us questions on how this started and what happened. When we told them that after we sent some people to look for doctors he collapsed and died but then came back to life the rush to get him out of the room and get checked over got more frantic.

After a few minutes of doctors barking orders at each other and people telling us where to stand to stay out of the way so they can make sure he stays alive the only people who were left was a man who looks somewhat like Stiles other than hair and eye color who was wearing a sheriffs uniform and a man with brown eyes and black hair that was wearing a FBI uniform.

The sheriff was crying and it looked like it was from good and negative emotions while the man in the FBI uniform was trying to calm him down but looked like he was on the verge of tears himself.

"Did you guys know Stiles before he was sent into the maze?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was like a brother to my son and like a second son to my ex wife." The FBI agent said before leaving the room.

The sheriff turned to us and I saw his name tag.

"Your his dad aren't you?" I asked. The other Gladers looked at me with an odd expression on their faces since they obviously hadn't seen his name tag.

The man nodded with tears rolling down his face.

"Do you want me to tell him something for you?" I asked as gently as possible.

"How would you be able to do that?"

"Him, Teresa, and I can talk in each others heads. Its something WICKED did to us." I told him.

"Tell him that I missed him and cant wait for him to wake up. Also tell him that all of his friends who call themselves a pack are looking for him including Derek Hale."

As he was telling me what to tell him I was telling Stiles what he said. After I got done saying the word Hale I realized that must have been how Stiles knew Teresa.

"Wait, did you say Hale?" Teresa asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"What are all the names of every Hale to exist?"

"That's hard to say because that's a lot of names but here are the ones I remember." He said before thinking for a second. "Thalia Hale, Derek Hale, Cora Hale, Peter Hale, Laura Hale, Malia Hale/Tate, and Teresa Hale are the only ones I can name off the top of my head and three of those people are dead although we never found Teresa's body

"Because my name is Teresa Hale." She said smiling. The Gladers and the sheriff looked at her in shock.

"Okay, this is a little more shocking than when Lydia Martin asked Jordan Parrish to train her in fighting." At his last name everyone looked at Newt who lit up and looked like he was going to explode.

"Let me guess. Your Newt Parrish, the kid who has been missing for over three years after he went missing somewhere in britland and also the younger brother of one of my deputies." Newt nodded happily. "Better than Teresa here who's been missing for five to seven years. Okay, the reason I'm still here is because I need your guy's first and last names so we can try and track down your family's. I already know where Teresa's family and Newt's family's are and I will Jordan and Derek in here soon."

We each gave him our first and last names and it turns out that Stiles was a friend of my brother and Minho's sister.

Stiles's dad was halfway out the door when I stopped him.

"Do you want me to say anything else to Stiles?" I asked.

"Tell him that he's done great with Malia and after spending eight years of her life in the wild, she's becoming more human because of him."

I told Stiles that and he seemed to know something about it but didn't say it.

 **A few minutes earlier.**

Scott pov:

I was sitting at home watching the news with the pack. Apparently somewhere in Beacon Hills a underground lab was hidden somewhere making kids go through two trials with no memories from before the trials for over three years.

The first trial was called the maze trials. It started with two mazes. A boy would be sent into one maze with no memories and a girl would be sent into another maze with no memories. They were both sent in through a box in the middle of the maze in an open section called the Glade. The Glade had one way into the maze and at night that exit would be closed off. If you were stuck in the maze after the entrance was cut off you were killed by these ugly things called grievers. Grievers also sometimes stung people which made them go insane then die.

The way both of the maze trials ended was when a very curious kid (of the gender that was always sent up for that maze) was sent up through the box, attacked by one of the runners who were stung, survived a night in the maze with a stung leader who just so happened to be the first one in the Glade and a unhappy leader of the people who were allowed in the maze, a person come up of a different gender who recognized the last person to come up (the curious kid) in coma while they are discussing what to do with the kid who survived a night in the maze without being allowed in the maze who can just so happen to be able to speak with that kid in their head, the person of the opposite gender wakes up with some syringes for the sting, the curious kid gets allowed into the maze on a daily basis as their job, they run with the leader of the people allowed in the maze, open a door, runback to the Glade while running from walls trying to crush them, the doors don't close, the grievers come and take the first person to arrive, the curious kid gets stung by a way of their choice (the girl threw herself at the griever that took the leader and the boy grabbed a stinger the leader cut off then stung himself), the people who put them in the maze give them the way out but also fake hallucinations of them working with the people who put them there, they escape, both of the curious kids are supposed to die at the hands of someone who didn't like them in the first place and although the curious kid in the girls group did die the youngest kid in the boys group saved the curious kid by taking the bullet for him, they were told the earth was scorched and there was a disease called the flare, they are fake rescued.

The next trials were called the scorch trials and this is where the two groups find out about each other.

Nothing other than the boy and girl who were the last people to come up getting put into the group of their genders, them getting tattoos out of nowhere that say what number they are and what there role is, people dying in a dark tunnel after a guy told them they would die a gruesome death if they stay after starving them for a few days, more than half of the kids dying in a lighting storm, and the girls kidnapping the curious kid which is also the part that the police interrupted.

They showed a picture of the survivors for the first time and everyone including me gasped when they saw some of the people in the middle. One of them was Kira's brother who had been missing for three years as well as Jordan's brother who also had been missing for three years. There was also Liam's brother who went missing on the same day Stiles did. I think the thing that surprised us the most though was the person in the center of everyone. The person who looked sad, angry, tired, confused, curious, and happy. It was Stiles.

The sheriff was one of the people who was on guard to make sure nothing happened to the kids from the maze along with my dad and Jordan so we knew we didn't need to call them and about thirty people including my mom were sent to give the kids medical attention. We decided to call Isaac, Chris, Derek, and Cora who had all come back to look for him and were on the current watch we had right now just in case he shows up but is too weak to talk or walk.

We called them and they all seemed relieved that he was alive but suddenly Lydia got really pale.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Its Stiles. He's dying." She said. After she said that we all got really pale.

"How?" Malia asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that its painful and he's having trouble breathing."

We all sat there for a few minutes all hoping the same thing, that it was a mistake.

Lydia all of a sudden burst out crying and we all knew. He died. I was letting waterfalls out as I called his dad who immediately went to go find out if it was true about it being him and he said he would call us back when he found out.

We sat there for what felt like an hour but was only a few minutes when Stiles's dad called us.

"Hey did you find out." I asked putting the phone on speaker so everyone who didn't have heightened senses could hear.

" _Yes. He did die but luckily the person who was the medic in the Glade revived him but he is now in coma. He has two friends who can talk to him in his mind and are telling him things about what's going on and stuff like that. I know what your going to ask and yes you can come see him._ "

We thanked him and started piling into the car while calling Chris and everyone to let them know what happened.

 **Hey, thanks for reading and I am already starting the next chapter! Please tell me what you think but be mindful this took me two weeks because I lost the first draft then had to revise and edit this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott pov:

We met up with everyone when we got to the facility that the maze kids would be at until the police found their family and were lead to the room Stiles would be staying in with the other boys.

When we opened the door we saw a bunch of boys and two girls look at us with hope that turned into confusion.

"Who the shuck are you?" Asked a kid who I recognized as Kira's brother.

"Minho?" Kira asked hopefully. The Gladers looked back and forth between her and Minho in confusion and Minho looked at her in recognition and confusion.

"How do you know me?" He asked.

"Because, I'm your sister." She said.

"What?!" Most of the Gladers yelled/asked.

"I remember you now... How?"

"Maybe the thing they used to try and get you your real name back was more affective than they thought it would be. I don't care, all I care about is that I have my brother who is reckless unless it comes to me with boys back."

"Aris? Do you remember me? I'm your older brother." Liam asked.

"Yeah..."

"Teresa?" Everyone from the pack looked at Derek and Cora in surprise. We didn't even know he had a third sister. Then again there was a lot of things we didn't know about his family.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Were your siblings. We thought you died about seven or eight years ago." Cora said.

"You made the same mistake of not coming back Cora so don't yell at her." Derek said in a warning tone.

Cora glared at Derek before going to stand by Malia.

"So Teresa is my cousin." Malia stated.

"Yep." Isaac replied.

"Anyone else who is related to one of us that we need to know about?" Jordan's brother asked with a British accent.

"Newt?" Jordan asked entering the room.

"Jordan?"

"You remember me?"

"Apparently everyone is remembering their family members when they see them other than Teresa who has a reason not to remember." Minho said.

"Should we leave or..." Chris asked trailing off at the end.

"Feel free to stay, I just heard that my younger brother was here and wanted to see him."

They all talked for a while about what its like to live in a maze or go to school. Newt, Minho, Teresa, ad Aris asked what they were like before the maze and they were all the same in the maze as they were before it just not as defensive.

"So, what was Stiles like in the maze?" Malia asked.

"He was one of the best Runners. He was the reason we survived the night in the maze. He was good at fighting too. He has an inhuman amount of smartness and was definitely the smartest person to be sent up although we were never sure whether he was brave or stupid. He never smiled or cracked a joke until the scorch and even when he did smile it was fake. He saved our lives several times and there isn't nearly enough times we can thank him." Newt said.

"What was the shank like before the maze?" Minho asked.

"He was always being sarcastic and making jokes. He was a little reckless but always knew when to be serious. He would pass out at the sight of blood unless he was having a 'cop moment' as I like to call it. The only person that I know that's smarter than him is Lydia. He helped save Malia after she grew up in the wild and was helping her with her people skills when WICKED took him. He even managed to lighten the mood when almost everyone here was on a deadpool. He has ADHD which meant he was always doing something which includes dragging me out into the wood in the middle of the night to look for half of a dead body. He hated running and would get nauseous if he ran." I said.

"Wait, he HATED RUNNING?!" Minho asked.

"Yeah, he even made it officially official."

"Dude, he made us chase him from sundown to sunrise in the scorch because Teresa traumatized him a little!" After Minho said this Malia started glaring daggers at Teresa causing her to shrink back in fear reminding them that they've grown used to Malia and the way she can scare a pro wrestler without even trying.

"I think someone broke Teresa." Frypan said.

"No kidding! Teresa is afraid of nothing and the bravest out of everyone here but just got scared of one comment from Minho!." Newt said causing Derek and Cora to smile in pride.

"I'm not afraid of what Minho said idiots I'm afraid of the glare Malia's giving me." She said which caused the Gladers to look at Malia and shudder which made Malia grin with satisfaction.

We talked for about an hour about random stuff when a door opened behind us suddenly.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter than the first one, please forgive me. I am going to let you guys decide who Thomas's love interest will be: Teresa, Malia, or Brenda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry this took awhile. Only three more chapters for me to announce Stiles's love interest! You can also vote for him to not have a love interest, but the majority vote will win so I'd vote now!**

 **Here are some of my answers to your questions.**

 **Guest: Yes, Lydia is also an option.**

 **Guest: Sorry about that. They probably wouldn't call him Stiles, but then again they've adjusted to several things quickly so I think they would adjust to that too. PM me if you want more information on this.**

 **Guest: I'm planning on doing a happy middle, where he's happy and immature but knows when its time to be serious and stop joking around. He'll stay fit like Thomas and be a good leader, but he still jokes around and is just as fun as Stiles. PM me if you want more information on this.**

 **Suzululu4moe: I forgot or didn't even know about that at the time. Also, as far as I know the Oni are only meant to track down and kill the Nogitsune or when he had the Oni they were meant to kill the pack.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

Scott pov:

The door opened. I knew who it was before I even turned around.

"What do you want Peter? And when did Eichen let you go?" I asked in a angry tone, hoping he would get the message.

"Someone's not happy." Peter grumbled.

"Peter, unless you want to have several angry people beating the crap out of you, I suggest you tell us things like why your here, what you want, and how you tricked Eichen into letting you go." Derek said, almost growling.

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I heard that my niece and nephew came back and found out that my lost niece has been found. I paid Eichen enough and they let me go. Besides, we all know that the tricksters in this room are Kira and her brother, maybe even Malia." He said. The Gladers seemed confused.

 _Later._ I mouthed they nodded and looked back to the argument that was about to break loose.

"What do you want, cause we know you don't want to see us." She said.

"What I want, is your forgiveness. I understand my past mistakes. I didn't even remember what happened during the time between the fire and when I woke up from the coma. I didn't know what I told Meredith to do. What happened to Laura was an honest mistake. What happened to those other people happened because I wanted revenge for the fire. What happened to Scott and Lydia made them so much more extraordinary. Siding with Kate was another mistake. Just give me one more chance. If I mess up again you can kill me if you want, just give me another chance. Scott, Allison gave you a second chance. Derek, everyone forgave you when your girlfriend burned down the house. We've all made mistakes and been forgiven, now can you guys forgive me?" Peter said. We all looked at each other and eventually everyone's eyes landed on me.

"One chance, that's all you get. If you waste it you either get as far away from wherever we are as possible or you go back to Eichen." I said looking Peter straight in the eyes. Most of the pack looked like they didn't like my decision, but they also looked like they understood and didn't argue. I didn't even like my decision, but its better to let him try to prove he's changed than not.

Peter came and sat down with us, making sure to close the door on the way.

"So, what were you talking about before I came in?" Peter asked.

"I was about to show them a few pictures of Stiles that I have." I said.

"And by a few, he means a few thousand." Lydia said.

I nodded, confirming her sentence.

I showed them pictures of Stiles for about twenty minutes before we decided to move onto quotes, and there were quite a few from both sides that needed to be shared.

"Gladers go first." I said. They nodded and began quoting.

"Okay, he said 'I just... feel like I need to save everyone. To redeem myself.' after he was confessed to building to building the maze, which he apparently never did." Newt said. "He also said 'I want to be one of those guys that goes out there. Inside the maze.' one day while I was waking him up."

We nodded and some people seemed surprised. Apparently not very many of them knew him too well or knew about him saying that.

"While we were in the scorch he decided to make a joke out of something I said." Minho said. A few people mock gasped with their hands over their chests.

"He didn't joke much did he?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

Minho told the quote which had a few people chuckle. After that the Gladers went on for about ten to thirty more minutes quoting from him before it was our turn.

"Okay, he said 'We'll do the alphabet. Start with F end with U' to my dad when his dad went missing. Also, when the cops were searching for Isaac because he was a suspect in his dads murder he said to our coach 'Sorry Coach, I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him." later on, they found out that Isaac didn't kill anyone, otherwise he wouldn't be here. Earlier that year, him, a few other students, and I were trapped in the school. He said 'No. Wanna hear it in Spanish? No.' when Jackson, Lydia's former boyfriend, was telling him to do something." I said.

We went on telling any and all quotes from Stiles, and in the end the Gladers looked shocked and dumbfounded.

"Wow, he was one sassy shank." Newt said. We all nodded.

For awhile we just sat there talking, but then the door opened. Once again, I knew who it was before they even entered.

"Mom! How's Stiles? Is he alright? Did he wake up?" I asked.

"It was touch and go for awhile, but he's one of the toughest kids I've ever met and he survived. He's in coma with no telling how long it will take for him to wake up, but knowing Stiles he'll be awake in a few days at most. We also found out what happened to him." She said.

"What was wrong with him?" Malia asked.

"Because of the syringe he was given during the trials and the one he has now, it made his body react negatively and try to stop it when he started remembering more than we expected him too. I have good news to go with this too though. We are guessing that if he was awake right now, he'll say he has all his memories. His real memories." My mom said.

We all got exited about that.

"Don't get too exited though, its just a guess." She said. We all nodded in understanding before Teresa and Aris spoke up.

"He does have all his memories!"


	4. I have good news

**I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! I shouldn't have left you for that long, I just have had writers block with this story and many others, therefore I haven't had any ideas. I'm going to try to get back to writing soon, and I know I shouldn't be asking anything of any of you because of how terrible I've been to you, but if you could give me ideas, it would speed up the process a lot. I cant write too much, as I want to get this done with tonight just so that you will either go to bed knowing that a story will be updated soon, or so that you can wake up to the good news of me updating soon. Also, I'm trying to figure out a schedule so that it will be easier for me to update and know which story should be my main priority. I hope you can forgive me, and I'll update soon.**


End file.
